The Decider
by riddles and secrets
Summary: The final battle between Camelot and Morgana has arrived, but it will take within Camelot itself, this is it the decider! Sequel to Actions and Consequences and warning reveal later on.


The Decider

Prologue

This is it

The final battle between Morgana and Camelot.

The last stand.

Who will achieve victory?

Who will die and who will survive?

Will Arthur finally know the truth?

Will Camelot enter a new age of prosperity or will the seeds of her destruction finally take flower?

Chapter 1

Leon entered Arthur's chambers that evening looking very serious, Mordred was just serving him dinner, he looked up Leon expectantly: "Sire, an army has been spotted approaching Camelot."

Arthur looked slightly confused: "Whose army?"

Leon replied heavily: "Morgana's sire, she has at least seven thousand men with her, our patrol of the eastern border saw them they be here by midday tomorrow!"

Arthur sighed: "Right prepare the castle for siege, make sure that lower town is secure; get Percival to organise that part and make sure that all Knights are informed, those guarding garrisons like Stairwell need to return here."

Leon said leaving the room: "Yes Sire."

Arthur stared down at the meal in front of him no longer hungry, he had known that war with Morgana would come but he had always hoped it would not.

No one got much sleep that night, news of a war approaching Camelot had reached everyone ears and all were fearful of what was to come. Two people were certainly not asleep, they were sitting up in the back of Physician's chambers discussing how to best protect their King. Merlin had his spell book on his lap: "This might work, but it may need both of us to do it. It's a shield charm that will block magic being used beyond it."

Mordred replied: "That would be useful, but would we have to replenish it every so often?"

Merlin looked thoughtful: "We would, although not much as we are both quite powerful, I can definitively stop the dragon from attacking us though."

Mordred looked surprised: "How?"

Merlin shrugged: "I'm a Dragon-lord she has to do as I command."

Mordred nodded he should have realised of course, to be honest he was still getting use to this new relationship he and Merlin had. They had reached some kind of understanding after the incident with Kara, but they weren't quite friends yet he hoped that fighting along side one another will bring about that. Mordred left Merlin chambers after that and had agreed to help him set up the barrier in the morning.

The next morning a group of people in cloaks rode up to the gates of Camelot, some of them had staff of some white polished wood. Sir Kay was on gate and turned to the first rider: "What is your business in Camelot, The city is under siege no one is to enter, unless a knight of the realm."

The first man turned to the Knight, he was bald like the rest, but he seemed different from the others as if he was full of authority: "My name is Alator, we are the Catha, we seek audience with the King of Camelot."

Sir Kay raised an eyebrow: "Why do you seek an audience with the King?"

Alator replied: "We have come to offer our help in his war against Morgana."

Sir Kay led them to the council chambers and told them to wait outside, as he knocked on the door, Merlin opened the door: "What is it, there is a very serious council meeting going on about the war." Kay gestured to men behind him, Merlin stared at the men in shock, they were the Catha, he recognised their leader at once: "Alator?"

Alator walked towards him holding out an arm, which Merlin grasped: "Merlin, its been too long, I am here to see your king and offer him my service in these dangerous times ahead." Merlin looked shocked at this he was not expecting that, he wondered if Arthur would accept the Catha help and he prayed that he would.

**There you go sorry for such a gap been really busy, I decided to have Alator alive in this, as I did not like his death in the series. Hope you enjoy this little chapter and will have the reveal next time and the battle after that. please review it always helps to know what my readers think. **


End file.
